Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} \times -0.5 \times 0.6 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} = -\dfrac{17}{50} $ $ -0.5 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{17}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-17 \times -1 \times 3} {50 \times 2 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{51}{500} $